Takdir or Modus?
by FujoHoshiStar
Summary: Naruto mengalami hari tersial dalam hidupnya! Apa ini memang takdir, ataukah hanya modus seseorang? Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Naruto akhirnya? Apakah kisah itu akhirnya diketahui publik? Sequel dari Surat Cinta by Sasuke.


**Takdir atau Modus?**

**Author : FujoHoshiStar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, and a lil bit of Humor (maybe)**

**Summary : Naruto mengalami hari tersial dalam hidupnya! Apa ini memang takdir, ataukah hanya modus seseorang?**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Naruto akhirnya? Apakah kisah itu akhirnya diketahui publik? Sequel dari Surat Cinta by Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Namikaze kini sedang menikmati Ramen yang dijanjikan Sasuke padanya. Dirinya seakan langsung melayang ke langit ke-7, kalau itu memang ada. Yah, Naruto memang tak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Ramen edisi terbatas yang dibelikan Sasuke untuknya sungguh membuat Naruto bisa meleleh kapan saja. Eitts, sorry dory morry Stroberi, Naruto tidak mau meleleh sekarang. Masih banyak ramen yang perlu sang Namikaze ini rasakan. Hohoho~

Sasuke yang sedari tadi asik menatap sang Namikaze bungsu makan dengan lahapnya, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Pipinya masih merona membayangkan kejadian memalukan dan juga menyenangkan beberapa waktu lalu. Ide yang tidak sengaja nongol di otak jenius sang Uchiha, ternyata membuahkan hasil manis juga. Sudah sekitar sehari semalam sang Tuan Uchiha mempresentasikan keberhasilan rencana gaje bin aneh yang muncul di otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia di yakini sisi bodoh otaknya. Yah, ternyata tuan Uchiha punya sisi bodoh juga yah? #geplaked..

"Ahhhh, kenyangnya!" Teriak Naruto setelah puas menyantap 10 mangkuk Ramen instan edisi terbatas miliknya. Dengan senang, Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru saja menghabiskan 10 mangkuk ramen. Entah, author juga bingung kemana perginya ramen-ramen itu. Sasuke kembali memajang wajah _stoic_ miliknya, lalu mendengus.

"Heh, Dobe." Ejek Sasuke, mencoba meredam dag-dig-dug-boom di dadanya. Seakan tidak terpengaruh, dan juga seperti masih dalam bius ramen(?), Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke, tidak mengindahkan ejekan Sasuke padanya.

"Maa, Maa! Sasuke-chan, lain kali kayak gini yah? Naru gak keberatan kok! Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa bebas, tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang memerah setelah menerima embel-embel –Chan. Sasuke hanya bisa membuang muka, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu berbaring di karpet Biru dongker miliknya.

"hn," Balas Sasuke, dengan _trademark_ khas Uchiha itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap Iris biru langit sang _Blonde_ yang kini menatap lurus kearahnya. Sasuke yang melihat senyum lima jari Naruto ikut tersenyum, walaupun tak selebar Naruto. Jika ia tersenyum selebar Naruto, mau dikemanakan wajahnya. Di kantung Author? Boleh-boleh aja Sas! Hahahaha #di Chidori

'beep beep…' Suara handphone tiba-tiba berbunyi, mengganggu acara tatap-tatap Uchiha-Namikaze. Naruto berdiri, menyadari kalau suara dering tadi berasal dari Handphone miliknya. Naruto mengambil Handphone Oranye miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kecil disamping mangkuk Ramen yang tadi ia makan. Naruto melihat layar handphonenya, yang bertuliskan '1 pesan masuk'. Naruto dengan lincah langsung menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**Dari : Chouji**

**Untuk : Naruto**

** Nar, Besok kita sama-sama ke kantin yah?**

Naruto yang melihat pesan dari Chouji dengan sigap langsung membalasnya.

**Dari : Naruto**

**Untuk : Chouji**

** Boleh, memang kenapa?**

Tak berselang 30 detik, handphone Naruto kembali berbunyi, tanda Chouji sudah membalasnya.

**Dari : Chouji**

**Untuk : Naruto**

** Memangnya kau tidak tau, Nar? Wah, rugi doong!**

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Chouji.

**Dari : Naruto**

**Untuk : Chouji**

** Ahh, memangnya kenapa sih, Chouji? Ada apa? Kau membuatku pusing saja… -.-a**

Handphone Naruto kini berbunyi, namun kali ini bukan balasan dari Chouji, melainkan Sahabat Karibnya, Kiba.

**Dari : KibaGituhLoh!**

**Untuk : Naru-cwan**

** Yo, kawan, kau sudah tau belum?**

Baru saja Naruto ingin membalas Pesan Kiba, Handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Kali Ini dari Rock Lee

**Dari : LeeItuLee**

**Untuk : SemangatMasaMudaNaruto-Kun!**

** Naruto-kun! Kami, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara dan aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin bersama. Kau tidak ikut?**

Satu lagi Pesan tak jelas dari temannya, membuat Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya. Tidak tahan Karena Chouji tidak juga membalas, Naruto membuat satu pesan yang dikirim untuk lima orang, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, dan Chouji.

**Dari : NarutoItuGanteng**

**Untuk : LazyDeer, DogBreath, Chouji, SemangatMasaMuda, dan Gaa-chan.**

** Euy, memangnya besok ada apa?**

**Dari : Chouji**

**Untuk : Naruto**

** Oh, ia, Naruto-kun, besok di kantin kita akan di buka kedai Ramen!**

Membaca balasan Dari Chouji, mata Naruto langsung blink-blink.

**Dari : KibaGituhLoh!**

**Untuk : NaruBaka**

** Sialan lu Nar! Heh, besok Kedai ramen akan buka di kantin kita. Kau mau ikut?**

**Dari : Gaara**

**Untuk : Naru-chan**

** Aku yakin Kiba dan Chouji sudah memberitahumu.**

**Dari : Shika**

**Untuk : Naru**

** Ck, mendokusai na~**

**Dari : LeeItuLee**

**Untuk : SemangatMasaMudaNaruto-Kun**

** Ada Ramen besok di kantin kita, Naruto-kun! Mau Ikut?**

Naruto langsung tersenyum ria, lalu tersenyum lebar sambil lompat-lompat, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya Sweatdrop.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, kini telah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Teme, Besok, Kedai Ramen akan buka di Kantin Kita! Hohohoho, Aku sangat senang!" Teriak Naruto masih sambil lompat-lompat. Wuih, blom 17 agustus Nar! Sabar dikit napa? #plakk

"Hn." Otak Jenius Sasuke kini tengah dikuasai otak cair bin aneh miliknya. Ide kotor kini memenuhi pikirannya. Dengan Senyuman tipis, yang ia sembunyikan, Sasuke beranjak dari karpetnya, lalu membuka pintu kamar miliknya.

"Dobe, aku ke dapur dulu." Ujar Sasuke, lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil menutup pintu, membiarkan Naruto Asik dengan Handphonenya. Setelah merasa aman, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju dapur rumahnya yang kebetulan tidak ada orang. Sasuke dengan segera mengambil handphonenya dari saku celanyanya. Dengan cepat, jari-jari sang Uchiha menari-mari di atas layar handphonenya yang adalah hanphone layar sentuh #menurut loe?

**Dari : Sasuke**

**Untuk : Sakura, Ino, Neji.**

** Temui aku besok disekolah. Jam 6 pagi. Tidak ada yang terlambat.**

Sasuke lalu mengirim pesan tersebut kepada nama-nama yang tercantum disana. Sasuke menyeringai kejam. Kali ini dia berhutang pada Otak cair bin aneh miliknya.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi mobil miliknya yang kini sedang di kendarai Ayahnya. Kebetulan Ayahnya adalah salah satu guru di sekolahnya, jadi ia mau tidak mau harus berangkat bersama Ayahnya setiap hari. Moodnya kini sedang dalam tahap bahagia sekali. Tidak seperti orang lain, Naruto memiliki pengukur mood sendiri yang terpajang di otak dengan sarang laba-laba dan debu di mana-mana miliknya. Moodnya kini menunjukkan mood tertingi dalam pengukur mood miliknya, yang hanya bisa tercipta ketika sesuatu seperti 'ramen' menantinya di mana saja.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Tanya Minato yang bingung melihat gerak-gerik anaknya yang sejak pulang dari rumah Sasuke tetap tersenyum, hingga dalam tidurnya-pun ia tersenyum. Naruto yang seakan baru terbangun dari lamunannya yang tengah berada di dunia Ramen, kini tertawa salah tingkah kepada Ayahnya.

"Gak kok, pa…" Jawab Naruto, lalu kembali melayang-layang di Dunia Ramen-sama. Minato menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada gunanya menanyakan apa yang ada di hati anaknya kali ini. Malah akan memperumit masalah, yang bahkan otak jeniusnya hanya bisa angkat tangan dan bisa minggat kapan saja dari otaknya.

Mobil Lamborghini Aventador milik sang kepala Keluarga Namikaze itu kini memasuki lapangan parkir Sekolah mewah Konoha High School. Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil, dan langsung keluar. Ia menunggu ayahnya untuk segera keluar dari mobil, lalu memberi salam pada Kepala Keluarga Namikaze itu. Naruto langsung melesat menuju kelasnya, dan langsung di sambut Kiba dan Gaara yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu Kelas.

"Yo!" Seru Kiba kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga yang kini tengah berdiri bersama-sama, membuat beberapa Seme langsung menatap mereka lapar. Memang, kalo mereka bertiga bersatu, mereka selalu di sebut 'Konoha's Three most Badass Ukes', walau mereka tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Eh, Apa benar, hari ini akan di buka kedai Ramen?" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua rekannya, sambil meletakkan tas miliknya keatas meja. Kiba mengangguk.

"Tapi hanya akan ada hari ini saja." Ujar Kiba, Sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Maka dari itu, Aku, Chouji, Gaara, Lee, dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dan mengajakmu." Ucap Kiba. Naruto sedikit menganga.

"Wah, hanya akan ada hari ini saja?" Tanya Naruto, sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Namun, katanya, Ramen itu benar-benar enak, Naru. Sampai-sampai mereka hanya berani membuka kedai mereka di mana-mana namun hanya dalam waktu sehari. Kau pernah dengar Ichiraku kan?" Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto.

"I-Ichiraku?" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Ramen Ichiraku adalah Ramen terenak yang pernah ia rasakan. Terakhir kali ia mencicipi Ramen itu saat usianya masih 5 tahun. Gara-gara ramen itu pula, Naruto kini menjadi maniak Ramen. Mulai dari _wallpaper_ handphonenya yang bergambar Ramen, Gantungan Hanphonenya, Kunci Kamarnya, Kunci Motor, Kunci Mobil, bahkan beberapa perabotan kamarnya menyerupai ramen. Memang…

.

.

.

Bel Istirahat pertama berbunyi nyaring, membuat Naruto seolah mendengar panggilan surga. Dengan cepat dirinya langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, tanpa merapihkan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di mejanya. Baru saja ia akan keluar dari kelas, Wakil ketua kelas, Sakura Haruno memblokir jalannya. Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Chouji, dan Shikamaru yang ternyata mengekor di belakang Naruto, sontak berhenti.

"Namikaze Naruto, Kau sebagai Panitia festival tahun ini seharusnya menyiapkan apa yang akan kelas kita lakukan! Sudah tinggal seminggu festival kita akan di lakukan, namun kau sebagai panitia tak kunjung melakukan kewajibanmu. Sebagai Hukumanmu, kau harus menyiapkan keperluan kelas kita. Sebelum kau menyelesaikannya, kau dilarang istirahat!" Seru Sakura galak, tepat di wajah Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan, kumohon, di kantin telah di buka kedai ramen terenak di seluruh dunia, dan aku tak bisa melewatkannya. Kumohon, hanya hari ini saja? Aku janji akan pulang lebih lama jika kau mengijinkanku makan ramen?" Mohon Naruto dengan menggunakan jutsu mematikanya, Puppy eyes no Jutsu. Sakura seolah tak terpengaruh oleh itu, langsung memerahm tanda marah.

"Tidak ada Alasan, Narutoo!" Seru Sakura ganas. Dengan sigap ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menariknya menjauhi Kiba cs. Kiba yang menyaksikan ini langsung tersenyum kejam.

"Hm… Jadi sudah dimulai, eh?"

.

.

.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha menghindari amukan Sakura di belakangnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika itu Sakura yang kini sedang memarahinya. Yang pasti tujuannya hanya satu. Ramen. Yang lainnya bisa menunggu, termasuk amukan Sakura. Baru saja ia akan memasuki kantin, dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang, hingga membuat ia tersungkur kebelakang.

"ouch…" erang Naruto kesakitan, sambil mengusap pantatnya yang mencium tanah air duluan.

"Namikaze…. Naruto!" Seru orang yang ditabrak Naruto. Keringat dingin kini memenuhi sekujur tubuh Naruto kala ia menyadari siapa yang sudah ia tabrak.

"K... Kyuubi… A.. Gomen!" Seru Naruto langsung membungkuk. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan 'ceramah' sang kakak. Yah, Namikaze Kyuubi akan menceramahinya, yang kemungkinan menyita waktu ber-jam-jam. Yang berarti tidak ada waktu baginya untuk makan ramen tercintanya.

"Kyuubi-nii… Gomenasai!" Seru Naruto, lalu langsung berlari melewati Kyuubi. Senyuman tipis terpampang di wajah Kyuubi sebelum berubah menjadi menakutkan seperti Rubah.

"Naruutooooooo!"

.

.

.

"Akhirnyaaaaa~" Seru Naruto ketika ia tengah berada di depan antrian kedai Ramen. Aroma menggoda dari ramen langsung masuk ke hidungnya, membuat Naruto hampir menangis.

'Tap.' Sebuah tangan kini menempel di bahu Naruto. Tangan sepucat mayat itu langsung membuat Naruto merinding. Dengan patah-patah, Naruto mencoba menatap siapa pemilik tangan di bahunya itu. Danzou Sai, wakil ketua osis yang misterius.

"Naruto-kun, Kau di panggil Tsunade-sama." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat sang _Blonde_ merinding.

"Bolehkah setelah aku mendapatkan Ramenku, Sai-san?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut. Sai tersenyum, membuat Naruto kembali merinding.

"Kalau aku sih, terserah saja, Naruto-kun, tapi Tsunade-sama pasti tak menginginkannya." Ucap Sai, lalu menarik tangan Naruto, dan menuntunnya menjauh dari kantin. Naruto serasa ingin menangis kali ini. Wajahnya sudah memerah, bukan karena malu, namun karena ia menahan tangis.

.

"Namikaze Naruto!" Seru Tsunade, saat Sai dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam ruangannya.

"Hai, Baa-chan…" Sapa Naruto tidak bersemangat.

"Aku mendapat Laporan dari Sakura. Kau tidak mau melakukan tugasmu sebagai panitia, dan melarikan diri. Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Tsunade, aura hitam berkumpul di sekeliling tubuhnya, membuat Naruto merinding disko.

"Tapi, Baa-san, aku melakukannya karena sebuah alasan!" Seru Naruto, membela dirinya.

"Dan alasan apa itu, Namikaze Naruto?!" Seru Tsunade berapi-api, membuat Naruto kali ini benar-benar ingin menangis.

"AKU INGIN MAKAN RAMEN ICHIRAKU!" Seru Naruto tak tahan lagi. Tsunade yang seolah di permainkan sebagai kepala sekolah, langsung berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan Aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi… kau sudah berani melawanku, hah, Bocah!" Seru Tsunade, dengan suara sedingin es. Tubuh Naruto membeku.

"Kau aku hukum untuk-" Perkataan Tsunade langsung terputus saat Naruto langsung lari secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Hah... Anak itu…"

.

.

.

"Teuchi-san, tolong Miso Ramennya!" Seru Naruto, memesan ramennya. Penjual ramen yang di panggil Teuchi itu hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk.

"Satu Miso Ramen, segera datang!" Serunya, lalu dengan cepat langsung membuat pesanan Ramen Naruto. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Teuchi memberikan Ramennya pada Naruto. Naruto langsung membayar Ramennya kepada Teuchi.

"Kau beruntung, Nak.! Ramen terakhir, dan kedai ini ditutup!" Seru Teuchi. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ramen… Ramen… Ramen~" Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang ia dan Chouji ciptakan saat mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Baru saja Naruto akan duduk di bangkunya, tiba-tiba…

'Praaang…' Bunyi pecahan kaca, seiring dengan jatuhnya mangkuk berisi ramen Naruto, membuat Naruto membeku. Orang yang menabrak Naruto sehingga menyebabkan ini semua, Sakon, langsung menatap Naruto mencemooh.

"Heh, makanya, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, Bocah!" Seru Sakon, kepada Naruto yang tetap saja terdiam meratapi ramennya.

'Hidupmu akan berakhir dalam… 3…2…-' Baru saja orang itu akan menghitung 1, sudah terdengar suara tonjokan juga aura di kantin langsung berubah 180 derajat. Dari suasana rebut dan hangat, langsung berubah menjadi diam mencekam.

"Saakkkoooooooooooonnnn!" Seru Naruto marah, sambil tetap menghajar Sakon hingga babak belur. Orang-orang yang melihat ini hanya bisa teridam, tak menyangka jikalau Namikaze Naruto yang bisa di sebut murid terlembut selain Hinata itu lagsung menjadi orang terseram setelah Kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi. Apalagi menyangkut ramen. Dan mulai saat itu, satu kalimat yang serempak melintas di benak seluruh siswa yang berada di sana.

'Jangan bermain-main dengan ramen Naruto, jika masih ingin hidup.'

.

.

.

Naruto kini berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan aura gelap yang menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya, membuat setiap orang yang ia lewati langsung lari ketakutan. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Sasuke memberanikan dirinya mendekat kearah pacar barunya itu.

"Oi, Dobe…" Sapa Sasuke, pura-pura bingung. Naruto menatap Sasuke, membuat Sang Uchiha langsung Ciut.

"Kau Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, sekali lagi pura-pura tidah tau. Pandangan Naruto dari suram langsung bergantikan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis. Dengan Sigap, Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, dan menangis di dadanya.

"Hweee…. Teme… Hiks… Hiks…" Naruto langsung menumpahkan semua kekesalannya dengan menangis di dada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya. Cih, dasar modus -.-

"A-aku… Ramen-chan… hwee…." Naruto kembali terisak, membuat Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Biar aku tebak… kau tak dapat menikmati ramen Ichiraku?" Tanya Sasuke. Huh! Bilang aja sudah tau!

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Naruto, sesenggukan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya. Sasuke membuka garasi mobilnya, dan menunjukkan isinya pada Naruto. Naruto menganga melihat isi garasi Sasuke.

"Kapan kau…" Naruto sungguh tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat melihat…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TEME, I LOVE YOU!"

Tumpukan Miso Ramen Ichiraku Edisi terbatas.

.

.

.

**KHS, 6 pagi…**

Sakura, Neji, Ino dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di dalam kelas mereka, kelas XI'F. Mereka hanya diam, saling menatap satu-sama lain. Kesunyian tetap saja menghinggapi mereka yang terdiam seperti patung, hingga akhirnya, Sakura, Gadis berambut Pink angkat bicara.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Seolah mengiyakan, Ino, dan juga Neji menatap Sasuke intens. Sekitar satu menit, akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap mereka semua secara bergantian.

"Aku dan Naruto… err… Sudah Jadian…" Ucap Sasuke dengan Suara pelan. Sakura dan Ino langsung menganga mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

1 detik…..

"…"

2 detik…

"…"

3 det-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino barengan, lalu langsung saling peluk kayak teletubies. Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah seperti tomat busuk #plakk

"Lalu, Apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan?" Tanya Neji, seolah sudah mengetahui isi pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Neji. Sakura dan Ino sudah berhenti teriak-teriak gaje, walaupun masih berpelukaaaaaaaaannn #ikut'an

"Bantu aku… mengerjainya… kau tau… Agar…" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura dan Ino yang aslinya adalah Ratu Fujoshi langsung mengangguk. Well, walaupun tidak bereaksi, namun siapa sangka, Neji itu juga sebenarnya seorang Fudanshi? Hahaha

.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke… Aku hanya meminta sesuatu darimu saat semua ini selesai…" Ujar Sakura, membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Kau hanya perlu membayarku dengan… Adegan Kissu kalian…"

.

.

.

**.**

**A/N : Holla, Minna! Hoshi Kambek nih bersama Sequelnya Surat Cinta by Sasuke… Gomen kalo masih banyak salah atau ending yang gaje, otak Hoshi gak bisa mikir lebih jauh… yah, begitu deh… oia, Minna, Hoshi mau nanya dong, kalo ngedit cerita yang udah di post gimana sih? Pas fic yang Surat Cinta itu Hoshi udah edit berjuta kali di doc manager, atau apalah, eh, gak jadi-jadi… so, yeah, kalo ada yang berkenan, kasih tau Hoshi yah? :3 dadah, Minna-san! Nantiin Hoshi di Next fic yah? Hahaha #over PD**


End file.
